


These arms (were made for holding you)

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз спят вместе и просыпаются из-за смотрящего на них шерифа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These arms (were made for holding you)

**Author's Note:**

Дерек карабкается вверх по стене, используя свои когти, стараясь делать это как можно осторожнее, чтобы не повредить деревянные панели. Когда он достигает окна, он открывает его и перекидывает ногу через подоконник, с тихим стуком приземляется на пол.

Он закрывает окно так тихо, как может, зная, как иногда оно скрипит, а Стайлз и шериф имеют чуткий сон. Он останавливается и прислушивается, проверяя, не проснулся ли шериф, прежде чем скидывает обувь и стягивает куртку.

Стайлз спит на своей кровати, распластавшись так, что одеяло едва прикрывает его стройное тело. Дерек тихо смеется, когда снимает с себя все, кроме нижнего белья. Он залезает на кровать, поправляет одеяло и укрывает их обоих. Стайлз сразу же придвигается ближе, и Дерек обнимает его, целуя его в шею, от чего тот тихо вздыхает.  
Стайлз хватает Дерека за руку и подносит к губам, целуя костяшки пальцев.

\- Хей, - бормочет он так тихо, что даже Дерек едва слышит это.

\- Я тебя разбудил? – спрашивает Дерек, зарываясь лицом в волосы Стайлза и вдыхая его аромат – свежий, как цитрусы, с намеками на запах самого Дерека.

Он удивляется, что Скотт еще не догнал, и думает, что пришло время рассказать ему, что они вместе, поскольку все остальные уже знают (кроме шерифа, но они оба слишком боятся рассказать ему), но Стайлз наслаждается бестолковостью Скотта. И Дерек, как дурак, следует на поводу у Стайлзом.

Стайлз поворачивается и утыкается лицом Дереку в ключицы. 

\- Почти.

Дерек обнимает его и целует в макушку.

\- Прости, - шепчет он.

Он чувствует, как теплые пальцы Стайлза проходятся по его тазовым косточкам. Стайлз шепчет что-то типа «все хорошо» в его грудь, прежде чем его дыхание начинает замедляться, и он засыпает у Дерека в руках.

Дерек проводит рукой по спине Стайлза.

\- Спокойной ночи, - шепчет он, перед тем как провалиться в сон.

 

Дерек просыпается от того, что кто-то прочищает горло. Его тело автоматически поворачивается так, чтобы Стайлз был прикрыт, а когда он садится, его глаза все еще затуманены после сна.

В дверях стоит Джон Стилински в униформе (с пистолетом) со скрещенными на груди руками. Он хмурится и впивается в Дерека взглядом. Дерек сразу же убирает от Стайлза руки.

К этому времени начинает просыпаться Стайлз, он садится, все еще сонный, опираясь своим телом на Дерека. 

\- Что такое? – бормочет он куда-то в лопатки Дереку.

Шериф снова прокашливается, и Дерек удивится, если, когда он выпрыгнет из окна и побежит к себе домой лишь с нижнем белье, никто его не увидит и не вызовет полицию.

Или шерифа. 

Кажется, Стайлз полностью просыпается, потому что он отскакивает от Дерека и пытается прикрыться. 

\- Пап?! Разве ты не мог постучать?! – вопит он.

Дерек краснеет, когда понимает, что он все еще только в одном белье, и тоже пытается прикрыться.

У шерифа дергается бровь, и Дерек уверен, что он видит вену, готовую лопнуть у него на лбу.

\- А ты не мог закрыть дверь? – ворчит он. – Или сказать мне, что Дерек Хейл, - он кидает на Дерека убийственный взгляд, - спит с тобой в кровати? 

\- Это не то, чем кажется! – Стайлз вздыхает и накидывает на Дерека еще часть одеяла. Дерек борется с желанием закатить глаза, шериф уже успел увидеть его полуголым. 

\- Мы оба одеты! – заявляет Стайлз так, будто это что-то исправит. 

Дерек уже мертв настолько, насколько можно быть мертвым с все еще бьющимся сердцем. 

\- Почти, - шериф бросает взгляд на голую грудь Дерека.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, дать нам для начала одеться? А затем мы поговорим об этом, - умоляет он.

Шериф на это только больше хмурится. Будто бы он нуждался в напоминании о том, что его сын и Дерек все еще должны одеться, после того, как они спали вместе в комнате рядом с его.

Он что-то шепчет, когда уходит, захлопнув за собой дверь.

\- Королева драмы, - смеется Стайлз и целует Дерека в губы, перед тем как встать и пойти к шкафу.

Дерек тянется к своей одежде, которая лежит на полу.

\- Могу я уйти? – спрашивает он, влезая в штаны.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Стайлз, уже надевший рубашку.

Дерек останавливается.

\- Возможно потому, что твой отец собирается убить меня.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Он не собирается убивать тебя. Он не сумасшедший. Он просто немного расстроился, потому что я не сказал ему, и он поймал обнимающихся в кровати, - говорит он и тянется к Дереку, чтобы погладить по щеке.

\- Это то, чего он, возможно, не хотел видеть, - бормочет он, а Стайлз смеется и чмокает его в губы.

\- Точно. А теперь оденься, чтобы я мог представить своему отцу Дерека Хейла как моего парня, а не подозреваемого в убийстве.

Дерек стонет, подтаскивая к себе Стайлза и пряча лицо где-то в районе его живота. Стайлз зарывается рукой в его волосы и почесывает голову.

\- Он никогда этого не забудет.

Стайлз смеется.

\- Конечно, он забудет, когда поймет, насколько ты замечательный.

Дерек улыбается, и Стайлз тянет его с кровати к двери.

Они оба спускаются по лестнице, когда Стайлз резко останавливается и бежит обратно в комнату, оставив ничего не понимающего Дерека.

\- Рубашка! – шипит он, когда прибегает, и бросает Дереку белую с V-образным вырезом рубашку.

\- Ты ему понравишься, но ему не стоит думать о физических аспектах наших отношений.


End file.
